


Home

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: This scene is from the timeline of S2E4 of HS, "Christmas." It mentions vaguely in the story that Adi went home for the holidays, so this is delving deeper into that from his point of view.
Relationships: Mother and Son - Relationship, little sister - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of fast because I was feeling really inspired today, so please enjoy! Your kind words mean the world to me :)

Christmas couldn’t have come to the academy soon enough. Adi could feel and see the rising tension, the hostility and anger between angels and demons soon to reach a point of no return. Hatred was present in every word, every glance. The demon still had an ugly bruise on his shoulder from when an angel whacked him into the ground with absolutely unneeded aggression during a training session. Geralt had given the angel girl hell, of course. All the academy students, angels and demons alike, traditionally went home for Christmas to spend it with their families. To Adi, any reason not to be at the academy was a blessing. How could he stay at school when everything here reminded him of Sammy?

“Adi?” 

He turned to see Mimi standing in his doorway, Vanessa by her side. Both girls were dressed in striking, brazen black outfits. If his Unclaimed friend didn’t join the demons, Adi would dye his hair blond. Mimi would obviously hate it, so he hoped Vanessa would make the right choice.

“Vanessa and I are going to visit my father in hell,” Mimi said. “Do you want to come with us?” 

To say Adi was surprised would be an understatement.

“An Unclaimed, getting introduced to a high-ranking demon? Vanessa, I didn’t know a cute girl like you could burn all of Heaven to the ground.”

Adi meant what he said- Vanessa was one of the most talented and fun people he’d ever met. By no standards was she a forgettable former mortal. Vanessa grinned. 

“Actually, we’re going to Hell.” 

“Don’t test my patience, Unclaimed.” 

All three friends giggled.

“I’m going home, too,” Adi answered Mimi. “I’ll see you off.” 

The trio started down the corridor, joking and laughing about nonsense. None of them spoke aloud what everyone was thinking- there was a gaping hole where sweet angel Sammy should have been. Soon they were at Hell’s chasm. Adi remembered how he and Sammy had pranked Vanessa the first time she jumped down it. How she’d been so angry at the angel-demon couple’s laughter and high-fives at her expense before bravely jumping first. A rush of emotions strangled Adi and he swallowed hard to avoid breaking down on the spot. Around them and all the way down the rockface, other demons jumped into it. Suddenly, the Unclaimed girl turned towards Adi and hugged him tightly. 

“Take care of yourself,” she said thickly.

Adi returned her hug before she accelerated and jumped into the fiery pit. After their friend jumped, Mimi hugged Adi as well. She clung to the demon with uncharacteristic vulnerability. It was a different kind of embrace than what the two were used to- Mimi held him up as Adi held her up.

“I love you, Adi,” she said. “Don’t ever forget that.”

There was nothing romantic in her words, only a best friend’s tender heart.

“Thank you, Mimi. For everything.”

Reluctantly, Mimi broke away from Adi. The demon girl waved a final goodbye before she jumped into the chasm after Vanessa. Adi walked a little to the left, then took a running start and jumped. He held back a scream as heat rushed into his face, scalding his eyes. To avoid flaming wings, he pressed them into his back as sheer momentum carried him downward. Adi was well accustomed to leaping into the flames of Hell, but it felt cold and lonely without Sammy’s strong hand in his own. After a few moments which felt like an eternity, Adi landed gracefully at the bottom. Above him stretched an expanse of blue sky, gradually becoming darker in the increasing twilight. It seemed like he was the only student in this section of Hell, and that was just fine with Adi. He wanted to be alone. Without looking back, the demon spread his wings and took off, flying away from all the painful, agonizing memories that occurred at the Angels and Demons Academy over the past year.

Adi flew towards home.


	2. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet scene between Adi, his mother, and later on his little sister. I was feeling really inspired today and I hope all of you enjoy this (slightly longer) chapter!

Adi was standing on the edge of a waterfall, its crystalline waters bathing the demon in a golden glow. A sapphire sky stretched above him. Bewildered, Adi wondered how he got here. Why was he at this place? “There you are. I was hoping to find you.”  
Adi froze. There was no way in Shepha that voice belonged to who he knew it did. But there Sammy was, standing directly behind him. His body was strong and whole, with no visible traces of wounds. If Adi pretended hard enough, he could imagine Sammy never died. Yet there was something off about the angel. His grin seemed slightly forced, his voice just a bit too pointed. Like humans said, Adi couldn’t put his finger on it.  
“I wanted to see you for so long, Sammy, but- How is this possible?”  
As soon as Adi said the words, their surroundings changed. The waterfall stopped flowing, the sky darkened to almost black. Absolute silence reigned, not even a rustle or breath. The demon swallowed hard before continuing.  
“You- you died and I-”  
Sammy’s body suddenly shuddered and spasmed. Blood seeped from his eyes, marring his pale skin. Adi recoiled from the angel, terrified.  
“You weren’t there to save me.”  
Sammy’s voice came out horribly distorted and grating. He advanced on Adi, but the demon tried to take off. Sammy grabbed him by the base of the wings, yanking him back with unnatural speed and strength. Adi screamed in pain, blood pouring down his back. The sky reddened to crimson and Sammy smiled, his now scarlet eyes feral. He held Adi in place with a vice-like grip.  
“Why were you so cold before I died, Adi? Why didn’t you have my back? I thought you were going to fight for me!”  
“Beloved, I-”  
“SHUT UP! Why didn’t you save me? Oh, I know. You just didn’t want to be seen with an angel anymore!”  
He began to talk faster, the words’ sharp edges cutting like a blade.  
“You killed me, Adi! You killed me, and you’ll kill Mimi and Vanessa as well!”  
“NO!”  
Sammy laughed, high-pitched, screeching sounds horrifying to listen to. Paralyzed by terror, Adi couldn’t move. With sure, swift movements, Sammy seized the demon by the throat and began to choke him. Adi tried to scream and break free, but his voice was cut off.  
Please stop! This isn’t my Sammy, it’s some kind of monster!  
The demon could feel his mind fading, Sammy’s thumb crushing his windpipe. With one last breath, he said goodbye to his family and- 

Adi lurched awake, soaked in cold sweat. His heart was slamming painfully, throbbing against his chest so hard the demon felt lightheaded. He gasped for air, still feeling an unforgiving hand locked around his throat. It took several minutes for Adi to calm down enough to realize he was at home. He wasn’t being choked; it had been a nightmare. Still shaken, Adi left his bedroom for the family room. He needed to pray to Shepha, to get his scattered, intrusive thoughts in order. When Adi was a child, his mother taught him that praying for the less fortunate was a true moral obligation, but you should never sacrifice yourself to do so. There was no shame in praying for yourself if you needed to. The demon reached the family room and was about to go in, but hesitated when he heard a voice.  
“Shepha, I need you.”  
Rhea knelt in front of Shepha’s statue, red-curled head bent in humility. In the fireplace’s flickering light, Adi noticed dark circles under his mother’s eyes.  
“My son was in love with an angel. I know you do not allow this, but the Law of Segregation is wrong.”  
Adi’s breath caught. She was defying the very foundation of immortality, daring to challenge Shepha, for him?  
Taking a deep breath, Rhea continued.  
“This family was formed by love, and it was also split by love. My husband of many years heard of Adi’s relationship and disowned him.”  
Her voice cracked, tears beginning to trickle down her face. Adi was startled- he’d never seen his strong, unflinching mother cry before.  
“This angel’s death… Sammy… I don’t know what to do,” Rhea said thickly. “Shepha, please tell me how I can help my Adi. I can’t lie and say it’s okay, but I can't take his pain away. It’s killing me.”  
She almost crumpled but held firm, like the Thinking Tree at the academy standing unfettered as a beacon of peace and light. The silence was too painful for Adi, so he spoke.  
“Mom?”  
Rhea whirled sharply, but her gaze immediately softened when she caught sight of him.  
“Baby, what are you doing up? It’s late.”  
“I-'' Adi couldn’t continue from shame. How could he describe why he almost never slept anymore? Rhea smiled sadly, understandingly, and enveloped him in a hug. For a few moments they stayed like that, and Adi was grateful for his mother’s presence even though he didn’t want to be. Rhea gently broke away and led Adi to the couch next to the fireplace. The demon didn’t know why she was being so nice. Adi was more or less fine during the day, at least on the outside. But at night, the pain of Sammy’s death tore him apart. Why would she ever want to put up with the grief-stricken, broken, depressed mess that he was?  
“Why, Mom?” Adi snapped unnecessarily harshly. “Why do you deal with me when I’m so fucked up?”  
Adi heard the hurt in his words and looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. Rhea tenderly cupped his face in her hands and turned him towards her so the demon couldn’t look away.  
“You’re flawed, and you’re mine. I won’t ever leave you alone, but especially not when you need me the most.”  
That brought Adi up short. He had so much to say in return, but instead he dove back into his mother’s arms. She smiled softly, hugging him close once again.  
“Don’t be mad at yourself for being sad or exhausted, Adi. No matter what, I’ll always love you.”  
Those kindhearted words pushed Adi’s already fragile emotions to a breaking point; tears spilled over and poured down his cheeks.  
“Let yourself feel, sweetheart,” Rhea said, her voice like a warm blanket. “Let me be here for you.”  
And Adi did. His heart twisted and bleeding with grief, the demon cried harder than he ever had. Rhea held him the entire time he wept for Sammy, her compassionate self absorbing what he could no longer hold. When Adi finally stopped, he felt wrung out like a sponge.  
“I loved him,” he managed to choke out.  
“I know, my angel. I know.”  
Adi rested his head on Rhea’s shoulder as she began to rock him gently back and forth, just like she would to Ilina when the little girl was scared. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft crackling of the fireplace. The demon felt safe for the first time in weeks. He was home. Just before he collapsed into a heavy sleep, Adi heard his mother’s voice whisper: “Good night, little one.” 

Rhea laid her son down on the couch, covering Adi with a blanket. She kissed the top of his head, careful not to wake him. The woman was right about to exit when she heard the pattering of tiny feet. A little head covered in red curls poked into the doorway.  
“Young lady, why are you out of your room?” Rhea asked.  
Six-year old Ilina looked bashful. “I heard A-dee crying, Mommy. Can I cuddle with him so he feels better?”  
Rhea’s heart softened for this innocent soul. “Of course you can, my darling. But you have to promise to be quiet, okay?”  
Ilina nodded. “What’s wrong with my brother?” she asked with surprising articulation. “Did he lose something?”  
“Yes.”  
Their mother laid Ilina down beside Adi, making sure to kiss her.  
“Good night, devil-girl.”  
Rhea hadn’t even gotten back to her room yet when Ilina had fallen asleep, her two children snuggled next to each other.


End file.
